Duel Monsters World Tour
by DarkAngelSakura
Summary: AU Parings: OcBakura OcJou YugixYami, SetoxYami OOCishness yaoi Kaiba Seto decides to host a new tournament called, Duel Monsters World Tour. Also Under Pin Kaiyuku
1. Chapter 1

"Blah"

'Thoughts' 

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ') **unless in a _thought_ then its normal

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

"_**Quotes"**_

_**Summary: AU Parings: OcBakura OcJou YugixYami, SetoxYami OOCishness yaoi Kaiba Seto decides to host a new tournament called, Duel Monsters World Tour. Twelve Duelists have been chosen to compete for the title of DMWT champion. **_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_Chapter One: Two new friends or foes?_

"**_Success depends in individual initiative."_**

Dark, cold, and wet.

This was what it was like right before the snow season in Tokyo, Japan. People walked passed with their umbrellas in hand keeping the rain from drenching them. A child clutched to her mothers hand as if it were a life support when the sound of lighting could be heard over the roar of car engines and talkative people.

Others whom didn't have the luxury of a umbrella, ran past holding newspapers over their heads, or possibly just letting themselves be soaked from sink to bone. The majority of people letting themselves be soaked were either homeless or had no care for a little water. What was it to them if they caught their death, some people, wish for just that.

Tall buildings stretched to the sky, as if trying to defy god and transcend to his level of playing field. Trying desperately to reach to the very sky some thought to which they came from, sent here as if it were some test of loyalty to celestial beings beyond comprehension. Being, that if threatened would wipe you off the face of the earth that many clung so tightly to.

A dark famine figure walked down the street a with envelope clutched securely in her right hand. She had long black hair that reached to her mid-back, with bright red ends. She wore a plain black short-sleeved shirt, and black pants. She was roughly five feet six inches tall, with a fair composure about her, her dark green eyes scanned the present area, before she stood under a bus stop bench and ripped open the letter with her index.

She read it quickly then relaxed while crumpling the bit of paper up and tossing it in a trash bin. The letter opened only a little, and in smudged black ink from the rain, was loopy handwriting.

_You are invited to take part in the Duel Monsters World Tour (DMWT) a tournament designed to take the best in Duel Monsters and testing who they react in different environments. Each Duelist participating will have a shot at the world champion title, and a large sum of money._

_Please, contact Kaiba Corp. if you intend to accept the invitation to this event, if not we will give your spot to another Duelist on our list._

_President Of Kaiba Corp._

_Kaiba Seto_

"He'll be in it…" she murmured. She then turned and left back into the rain. Leaving no thought for taking back the paper. "He'll pay for what he did to me."

The sun was setting on an American high school named Charity Hope High School. Its said that within those walls not a malevolent thought ever occurred, and that not a depressing face could be seen. The steps of this school were like so many other schools, and the walls a warm cream color.

_Tick, Tock._

The clock ticked slowly refusing to let its captive students have the freedom of a bell, to tell them to go home. The small red second hand moved forward, then it seemed to take two ticks back, causing the time spent in the stuffy class rooms to be much longer.

_Tick, Tock._

The attending students began to doze off and stare into nothing as the teacher droned on about incoherent things, they were teens, not like they wanted to learn anything anyway. As time drifted ever so slowly along a boy walked down the hall, a pink slip in one of his hands and a white envelope in the other.

_Tick, Tock._

He pushed open a door and walked over to the stubby teacher with gray mousy hair, and slits for eyes. The boy handed both notes to her, she wrote him off and then took the letter and walked to the back of the class. She placed the letter on the desk and walked back to the front of the class talking about that nights homework.

**BUZZ!**

The bell rang telling the confined pupils that they were free. The girl whom received the letter stood gathered her things up in her arms a left the room. She went to her locker and opened it, putting her books in it and then taking out a white folder.

She girl in question, had long dark chocolate hair and brilliant green eyes. She wore a white button up shirt with blue jeans. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and, under her white shirt was a green tank-top.

She walked out of the school with the most of the crowd already gone and stopped on the steps. She ripped open the end of the letter and pulled out the paper. A few people walked by saying their good-byes until the next day to her and she smiled nodding them off.

She unfolded the paper and read it through carefully. "Hmm?…Duel Monsters World Tour…" she said thoughtfully," I think it might be fun. Besides…I always wondered what buttons to push to make Mr. Kaiba pissed off. She tucked the paper away in her folder then hoped down the rest of the steps and began to walk home.

"Hey Yuugi!" Jonouchi said. "You, Ryou, and I all got letters from Kaiba Corp." Jonouchi said handing the white envelope to each.

"Looks like another new tournament from Kaiba!" Yuugi said skimming the letter. "Yep, I was right."

"Haha!" Jonouchi said. "Pay up Honda!" he pointed at the dark haired teen next to him. "You said if Kaiba had another tournament like Grand Prix, he wasn't going to invite me! Pay up the 500 yen you bet."

"Fine." Honda said reaching in his pocket and handing him the money. "I can't believe that he did."

"I think its fascinating that were all in it." Ryou said speaking up at long last brushing a stray hair out of his eyes. "What are the odds of that?"

"High," Anzu said," Kaiba knows now that Jou isn't a pushover like he used to be, he knows that you aren't to bad at dueling yourself, and well, Yuugi's a given."

"True." Honda said, nodding.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jonouchi said. "And this time I plan on making it to number one!"

"_Right_." Honda said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Jonouchi said attacking his friend.

"Well we better call in and tell them we're in." Yuugi said walking over to the phone. He dialed the number listed on the paper. A receptionist answered asking how they could be of assistance. "My name is Motou Yuugi and I am calling in to say I'm in the tournament." The woman said of course and went on doing something with a computer by the sound of it. "And so are Bakura Ryou, and Jonouchi Katsuya." Yuugi added. The sound of keys quickened and then the woman said that they had all been confirmed and to watch the news to see whom all was in the event.

The news came on and the first thing on the announcement was about a new Kaiba Corp tournament called the Duel Monsters World Tour (DMWT).

/"Twelve combatants have been selected for this Tournament and they are: Reigning Duel Monsters champion, Motou Yuugi, runner up in Duelist Kingdom Jonouchi Katsuya, semi-finalist Bakura Ryou, Tokyo champion Akari Nikui, new American champion Kinu Anumi, former regional champion Underwood Weevil, Wilson Leon, child prodigy Hawkens Rebecca, Valentine Mai, Ishtar Malik, Raptor Rex, and Kaiba-san himself."/

"Ok…who's this Akari, Nikui, and Kinu Anumi… and they said that Kinu girl was American how does a japanese name come from the states?" Jonouchi asked.

"Maybe her parents are Japanese or they liked the name?" Anzu said.

"What about that Akari guy." Jonouchi said.

"Jou," Honda said," I think that "dude" is a "chick" too."

"Whatever!" Jonouchi said. "When did they start inviting city champions to big tournaments like this?"

"Well remember Duelist Kingdom?" Yuugi said.

"Never mind." Jonouchi said. " And Kaiba's got Weevil coming? And Malik! Come on!"

"Heh," Yuugi said giving a weak half smile. "You have a lot of complaints don't you?"

"Yes!" Jonouchi said.

"Only because that's a lot of tough competition and you don't want to fight that many strong duelists." Honda said smartly.

"Shut up!" Jonouchi said attacking him.

"I wonder how this one is going to turn out." Yuugi said almost to himself.

"Probably like the Grand Prix did." Anzu said.

"That's comforting." Ryou said, a nervous smile on his face.

"Well lets just wait and see." Yuugi said. "I wonder if its going to be a traveling thing because it does say "World Tour.""

"I hope so!" Jonouchi said standing up from kicking the shit out of Honda. "I wanna see more sites!"

"I guess well get more information after some time huh?" Ryou said. "Because it doesn't say anything else on the letter."

"You're right." Yuugi said reading his again. "I wonder were it starts."

"The news woman just said it." Anzu said. "You guys really need to listen."

/"The twelve Duelist will be meeting in two days at Kaiba Corporation's home office. The tournament will be in three different locations around the world, the final stop being in Russia then everyone goes home. The other two locations will be in New York City, New York USA, and Paris, France. According to what Kaiba-san had told us it will be the first round will be held in America, the semi-finals will be held in France and the finals will be held in Russia.

He also informed us that the flight leaving for America will be at 10 am, and if you're late then you'll be disqualified. That's all from the gaming world…"/

"_Wow…_some world tour that is." Honda said.

"Do I need to say it again?" Jonouchi asked Honda.

"Nope." He said leaning back into the couch. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

"Well," Yuugi said," we've got two days till we have to go, Anzu, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"I'm coming!" Honda said.

"I'll invite my sis too." Jonouchi said. "and Otogi."

"Damn you." Honda said, while a huge grin was plastered over Jonouchi's face.

"You'll be taking me too right Yuugi?" Solomon asked his grandson.

"Of course grandpa."

"Alright!" Jonouchi said. "Now all we need to do is make it to the Kaiba Corp. building on time!"

**Two Days Later**

Eight people stood in front of the tall Kaiba Corp. building with five people coming towards it. Yuugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Otogi, were each carrying large bags.

"The final Duelists are here." Seto said as soon as the five made it up to them. "We'll be taking some Kaiba Corp. cars to the airport you had all better be ready." Minutes later three cars pulled up. "This car here," he opened the car door for himself," is my car so you can all pick from the other two. Eight max in one car." He then got in and shut his door.

After much fighting and debating between the group of five friends it was decided that Jonouchi and Ryou would get in the third car while the others got in the second car.

"Good thing gramps and my sis couldn't come I guess." Jonouchi said to Ryou as he and the white haired boy got in the car. "Hey Malik!"

"Hello," Malik said," how have you two been?"

"Great!" Jonouchi said. "Gah…stuck with Weevil, and Rex."

"Who are they?" Ryou asked pointing to the two girls on opposite sides of the car in the back. One had dark brown hair while the other had black.

The brunette was looking out the window and where she hear mention of her existence she looked at the three toward the front. Her hair was completely down and reached long past her shoulders. "My name is Kinu Anumi, the American champ." She wore an unbuttoned, red, over shirt with black tank-top, black pants, and a red belt, and black shoes with a red stripe running down the longest side.

"Hiya!" Jonouchi said smiling.

The other girl said nothing nor, did anything to acknowledge anyone around her. Her eyes were closed, her arms where folded over her chest, and her legs were crossed one over the other. Her hair was tied back to keep from getting in her face. She was wearing a blood red shirt with a black jacket, and pants, with a few red and black belts. Her deck box wrapped around her right thigh, she wore a pair of black shoes, with red laces to top it off.

"Uh." Jonouchi said. "Hello?" he said reaching toward her to see if she was just asleep. Before he even touched her she grabbed his hand and twisted it painfully. She glared at him with dark emerald eyes, fill with disgust and abhorrence. Jonouchi felt himself freeze under that glare, then she let him go shoving him away from her.

"Don't touch me." was all she said in response to the look on everyone's face. Malik, Ryou, and Anumi had the same look of both surprise and worry. Rex and Weevil looked scared that she might hurt them much worse if they accidentally touched her.

Jonouchi was massaging his wrist as he sat next to Ryou again. "Judging from the fact I know who everyone else is that must be Akari Nikui, the Tokyo champion." Ryou said.

"Joy…" Jonouchi said, but he still wondered why she looked at him with that much revulsion, they've never met before today.

_End Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

"Blah"

'Thoughts' 

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ') **unless in a _thought_ then its normal

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

"_**Quotes"**_

_**Summary: AU Parings: OcBakura OcJou YugixYami, SetoxYami OOCishness yaoi Kaiba Seto decides to host a new tournament called, Duel Monsters World Tour. Twelve Duelists have been chosen to compete for the title of DMWT champion.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_Chapter Two: Pinball_

"_**Something."**_

In the other car Yuugi was talking with Mai, while ignoring Rebecca whom had clutched onto his arm as if it were her life support. Anzu was of course mad but decided to try and ignore it as long as possible. Honda and Otogi were playing tic-tack-toe, and Leon was just sitting there looking out the window. Nothing special happened the whole time that they had been there.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the airport and everyone got on the plane leaving their bags to be taken onto the plane.

"Sit where you want just not next to me." Seto said then proceeded to sit toward the back, the area which Nikui had picked out. Anumi smiled evilly and walked over in that direction and sat next to Nikui. She then began to play a rather loud video game trying to see if she could make Seto mad easily or not.

Nikui glared at her as if daring her to make more noise then she was worth. Jonouchi was stilling wondering about that glare he'd gotten from her but forgot about it when Mai snapped her fingers in his face.

"What's up with you?" Mai asked the blonde.

"Nothing," Jonouchi said," just thinking."

"That must be painful." Honda said.

The comment caused Jonouchi to wrap his arm around his friends neck and start to choke him. Otogi laughed at Honda's misfortune, which in turn he was pulled into the choking contest too.

Meanwhile, Yuugi was talking with his darker half, looking as if he was asleep.

"Hey…" Yuugi said as he sat next to the former pharaoh in his cold soul room. "Mou hitori boku, what do you think will happen?"

"In this tournament?" he asked looking at his partner.

"Hai." Yuugi nodded.

"I don't know." Yami no Yuugi said. "All I do know is that so far this is just for fun."

"I just hope it stays that way." Yuugi said leaning his head on his yami's shoulder, and sighing.

"Aibou…" Yami no Yuugi said encircling an arm around his hikari," I'm confident that this will be just about fun."

Yuugi nodded as the ex-pharaoh placed a kiss on his forehead. Then he was rudely brought back to the outside world as he was pulled from his seat by Rebecca.

"Yuugi!" she said. "You shouldn't be sleeping yet! We need to have some us time you know."

Yuugi was now really annoyed with Rebecca and just wanted to be left alone so he could talk with Yami no Yuugi in peace and not be rudely interrupted every time. In the past week it was either Anzu or a teacher, and now Rebecca.

'_Baka.' _Yuugi thought as he let Rebecca drone on about who they needed to spend more time together. '_Why won't she leave me alone?' _he thought bitterly.

'**_You could always let me take control.' _**Yami no Yuugi said in his mind.

'_I could, she would notice the difference and get mad though.' _Yuugi said think about how upset she would get because it would then be obvious that he didn't want to listen to her.

'**_Is that all your worried about?' _**Yami no Yuugi asked reading Yuugi's thoughts.

'_That's a good reason why I shouldn't.' _Yuugi said.

'**_No its not.' _**The ex-pharaoh said. He then thought something he shouldn't have.

"WHAT?" Yuugi said standing up quickly causing everyone on the plane to stop what they were doing and to stare at him. He turned bright red because of two things one he was really embarrassed and two, the pharaoh.

"Uh…" Jonouchi said braking the ice," What's wrong?"

"N…nothing!" he said and sat down quickly. '_You are so perverted!_' he said to Yami no Yuugi.

'_**I didn't mean for it to come out that way.' **_Yami no Yuugi said.

"Sure you didn't." Yuugi said out loud looking out the window, and sighing again. '_With you being perverted and everyone on the plane right now probably thinking I'm weird this is going to be a long flight.'_

With the thought if it being a long flight Yuugi shuddered, it would be far to long. Anzu and Rebecca would be fighting silently, Jonouchi would be fighting loudly with either Honda Otogi, or Seto. Otogi and Honda were more likely because Kaiba had hardly uttered a word to the blonde. The only think that was really annoying him was the game sounds coming from the back of the plane.

Nikui was already at the visible annoyance level with her eye twitching quickly. She looked ready to grab it and chuck it across the plane. Seto reminded composed as ever when he was typing on his computer and didn't seem to be affected by the constant "bings" and "pings" of the game.

Nikui finally reaching the end point said trying to keep an even voice. With still had spelt that she was livid. "Will you **please **turn down the volume or turn it off?" venom dripped from each word.

"Either you do that or you'll be using a parachute to get to New York." Seto said turning to look at Anumi, who was grinning. "What are you smiling about?"

"Hey, Kaiba." Nikui said. "Fuck off." She said not flinching from what she said as everyone looked back to see why the profanity was being used. "You are the number two person on my shit list in this tournament, now turn your anorexic ass around and keep typing pretty boy."

"Damn." Jonouchi said in a low hiss. "She's worse then I am."

"Shut the hell up!" Nikui screeched as she got back into a comfortable position on her seat and put her head on the window. "And you…"she added to Anumi don't think for a second that I was helping you. I was doing it for my own comfort."

"Right." Anumi said turning her volume off and continuing to play the game.

Twelve hours later an announcement was made that the plane would be landing in Huston, Texas for refueling.

All the Duelists were relieved when they finally got of, though Nikui and Seto's expressions remained immutable, each was stretching when Seto made the announcement that there would be a break for about two hours then anyone that was late would have to find their own way to New York.

While everyone began to get off Nikui was the last. Yuugi, whom was being harassed by both Rebecca and the ex-pharaoh, watched her walk off by herself in a static mood. "Hey!" Yuugi said gaining her attention. "Why don't you join us?"

She looked at Yuugi for a minute her expression never changing then to Jonouchi with apathy the turned and left without saying a word.

"I don't… think she likes me much." Jonouchi said scratching the back of his head.

"No…she's just pissy." Anumi said overhearing Jonouchi.

"Oh…" Jonouchi said frowning, his eyes following Nikui till she left the building.

""I wouldn't take is personal." Anumi said.

"Anyway, Anumi why don't you come with us?" Yuugi asked.

"Sure I have nothing better to do." Anumi replied with a smirk.

"WOW!" Yuugi said. "All this western stuff is really amazing."

"Move it!" yelled an American driver shouted in English as the group stood in front of the car.

"What did he say?" Honda asked staring at the fat man honking his horn.

"He said," Anumi took a deep breath," MOVE IT!" she yelled in Japanese then turned to the driver after the others moved from the street. "Sorry, bunch of tourists."

"You know english?" Jonouchi asked suddenly.

"Baka!" Anumi yelled. "I am the American champ, an I live in California!"

"Oh yah." Honda said.

"Wow." Anzu said smiling.

Anumi stared a Anzu for a little while then said blankly. "I don't like you."

"Excuse me?" Anzu said in disbelief.

"There is no excuse for you!" Anumi said then laughed as did Honda and Jonouchi. Anumi then turned to Yuugi and said. "Well because you all know some pretty shitty English I'll be your translator ok?"

"Okay." Yuugi said with the pharaoh still bothering him.

Throughout the course of the next hour in a half the group traveled around looking at all the shops and watching Anumi bash Anzu. When it was time to go the group they all began to head back when they saw Nikui running down the street looking back over her shoulder and not watching where she was going. Jonouchi was still looking back at Anzu who could have had smoke coming from her ears if possible and then…

BAM

Nikui ran head first into Jonouchi. Both fell to the ground and said in unison "Ouch!"

"Hey there Nikui-san." Anumi said annoyingly. "Where's the fire?"

"Shut up." Nikui said then got up without saying anything and running again just as a fat man came hobbling down the street.

"Excuse me." he said getting Anumi's attention. "but have you seen a Japanese girl in all black running this way?"

"Uhh." Anumi said. "I don't really know english…" she said in choppy english.

"Damn." He said. "Devon's gonna kill me." he said then hobbled away in the other direction.

Anumi stared at the man deep in thought when Ryou called for her to come along seeing as how they were halfway down the street. "Coming!" she called back then stole one more glance in the direction the fat man went in. "Can't be the same guy." She mumbled to herself then ran to meet up with the group.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's the end for this chapter! lol, yah, this will begin to get much better as the Fic progresses but for now it's kind of iffy, so I thank you all whom are reading this!

Ja ne

Kaiyuku-kun & Sakura-chan


	3. Chapter 3

"Blah"

'Thoughts' 

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ') **unless in a _thought_ then its normal

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

"_**Quotes"**_

_**Summary: AU Parings: OcBakura OcJou YugixYami, SetoxYami OOCishness yaoi Kaiba Seto decides to host a new tournament called, Duel Monsters World Tour. Twelve Duelists have been chosen to compete for the title of DMWT champion.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_Chapter Three: "Yuugi's" Feelings_

"_**Is time the wheel that turns, or the track it leaves behind?"**_

Nikui sighed as she sat in a chair waiting for the other duelist to show up. She had a cross look on her face as she watched happy families walk by laughing cheerfully. As she started to fell a knot of jealously form in the pit of her stomach until she heard an annoying laugh.

She snapped over toward her left as she watched the group of friends walk over, and from the right came the other duelist. Nikui noted the look of anger on Anzu's face and Jonouchi laughing until he was red in the face. When he looked at Nikui and waved happily, she glared at him, eyes filled with apathy.

Jonouchi lowered his hand confused as he and the others approached her. "Damn Anorexic pretty boy he said to be here on time and his fuckin skinny ass is late!" Nikui said folding her arms and closing her eyes while she started to tap her foot in irritation.

"Shut the hell up." Seto said walking up, Mokuba close behind brandishing a new Game Boy.

"You're late." Anumi said.

"I watched you just walk in! You were late too." Mokuba said defending his brother.

"You know what?" she smirked evilly then walked over the smirk still there and snatched his Game Boy and walked away.

"Hey!" Mokuba said following her. "That's mine give it back!"

"Its mine now you little brat." Anumi said playfully.

"Gah! Give it!" Mokuba said as he followed Anumi to the plane.

"You know…" Nikui said as Seto walked by," when trying to impress you should try and do what you tell other people to do…for example," Nikui stood up and brushed past him then paused and looked back," being on time when you tell others to be." She then continued on and left him fuming.

"I'm going to kill her soon." He growled.

"I doubt that." Yami no Yuugi said. "She'd murder you and mangle your body so bad that not even dental records could tell it was you."

"Urusai(1), baka pharaoh." Seto grumbled then left muttering a few ways that he would kill more then one person at a time.

"You can't kill a spirit Kaiba!" Yami no Yuugi called the followed just to annoy the teenage CEO.

"Again a long flight awaits…" Jonouchi sighed as he dragged his feet toward the direction every one else was going.

When Jonouchi finally boarded he looked around at how the seating arrangement changed, but only a little, everyone but Nikui and Anumi weren't at the same location. Nikui had moved toward the front and was currently slumped against the window possibly sleeping, he didn't know. Anumi was sitting between Otogi and Ryou talk about something. When Jonouchi sat down behind Otogi and the other two he found out she had been talking about her disdain of preps, cheerleaders, and wanna be pretty girls.

Anumi who was annoying the hell out of Mai, Rebecca, and Anzu was laughing her ass off over their livid glares. Anzu especially was furious most of all over Anumi's comments. "Yea I despise those girls that wear the mini skirts and the really skanky tops, and the thing that I hate most of all is the stupid bimbos that think there all hot. Like her!" She said pointing over at Anzu who was now fuming at her.

"You know what I can't take anymore of this!" Anzu shouts standing up out of her seat and pointing at Anumi, who just smirks at her.

"Hey are you going to do a cheer for us?" Anumi asks sarcastically. Otogi and Ryou begin to laugh.

Anzu just sits back down and gives Anumi a glare, which didn't seem to affect her because she was to busy talking to the boys.

Over with Yami no Yuugi and Seto, Yami no Yuugi kept prodding the CEO's arm telling him to stop working already. The brunette snapped at him to leave him alone so the ex-pharaoh took things into his own hands. Literally, as he began to slowly run his hand from the CEO's knee to his thigh saying that if Seto didn't stop working it would go father then that.

Seto slammed his laptop shut and then pushed the pharaohs hand away a light tit of pink on his cheeks. "Just don't touch me anymore." He said then asked why the pharaoh wanted him to stop working.

"I didn't think you actually would…" Yami no Yuugi said. "I was planning on having fun with you while you worked but you _had _to listen to me."

"You idiot." Seto said. He would have gone back to his labtop but with the thought of what the perverted pharaoh might do he just simply looked out the window at the clouds drifting lazily by.

It was then that he felt the pharaoh lean over to him. "Stop it." He said calmly.

"What for?" Yami no Yuugi asked. "I'm bored, and you are my current source of entertainment."

"Go find another source." Seto said coolly and lightly pushed him back.

"You'll have to try harder then that Kaiba." Yami no Yuugi said smugly as he just leaned back over.

"Will you quit it!" he snapped trying to get the tri-haired Egyptian to leave him alone. "I know I've had to tell you countless times before, but because you seem to have a bad habit of forgetting things I'll tell you again." At this remark he received a scowl from the ex-pharaoh. "I'm not gay, and if I were you would not be my type."

Yami no Yuugi smirked then said loudly. "But I bet Yuugi would be your type!"

Seto turned a bit redder as everyone consciousness on the plane looked back at him and Yami no Yuugi. He tried to recompose himself quickly but the pharaoh decided to playfully nip his ear.

"Will you knock it off!" Seto was blazing red as he yelled this and stood up. His yell had woken up anyone that _might _have been sleeping and caused them to look over at him as Yami no Yuugi wrapped his arms around the CEO stopping him from escaping. Seto grabbed a hold of Yami no Yuugi's arms and turned on him kneeling down because the pharaoh was still sitting in his seat. "You just was to give me a bad name don't you?" he hissed as he squeezed the tri-haired teens arms.

Yami no Yuugi smirked then said as he got Seto to sit back down. "I'm just acting on Yuugi's feelings."

'_Oh no! You are not blaming this on me!' _Yuugi yelled at the pharaoh.

'_I just did.' _He said and brushed of his hikari, as he stood up and sat on Seto's lap. Seto had a mixed look of discomfort and anger, a light blush visible on his face. "I'm going to kill you."

"You can try." Yami no Yuugi said placing a kiss on his neck.

"Damn you." Seto said his blush reddening as he felt everyone's eyes on them. It was then that Nikui added a comment and ended everyone looking at them.

"I cannot stress enough how predictable that was." Nikui said. "I mean come on…" she looked around slowly," I'm not going into detail." She then turned back to her window. "And now Kaiba, you are a gay anorexic pretty boy."

"Shut…up." He said as he leaned his head to one side and let Yami no Yuugi continue what he was doing. '_I will never admit I like Yuugi or this baka pharaoh out loud.'_ He thought to himself as he sat there not making any movement. He was thankful that Mokuba was in the cockpit.

If the smaller Kaiba were to have seen this he would have died of a heart attack then the CEO really would have to kill Yami no Yuugi, but for now he would enjoy the treatment he was getting. Without showing it outwardly of course.

They landed in New York at about sundown and unloaded from the plane. Mokuba was wondering why Seto looked all red but the CEO wouldn't say and Yami no Yuugi was chuckling not far behind them. When everyone was off the plane they had all gathered around and waited for Seto to tell them where to go.

"Alright first off we'll all be taking taxi's to the hotel we'll be straying at the Radisson. The rooms are as listed." He handed the paper he had in his brief case to Bakura, who scanned it and handed it over to the next person. After the list had circulated Rex gave him back the paper and then Seto turned to leave but not before Nikui managed to say. "First off you really need to go to hell, and secondly you're probably keeping the list so you remember where Yuugi is sleeping."

Seto turned back around then said," No…if I wanted to be in the same room as him, then I would be, and another thing." He paused then said with an amused tone. "I hope you have fun with your roommate."

"What's that's supposed to mean stupid Kaiba?" Anumi asked stepping up.

"You can give anyone a head ache just by looking at them." he said then walked off and flagged down a taxi outside.

"Ass hole." Nikui said the turned and looked at Anumi, she then quickly spun back around and walked off.

Yami no Yuugi ran past as he saw Seto finally get a taxi. When the CEO got into the taxi Yami no Yuugi slipped in next to him and glomped him. Jonouchi let out a slight laugh and followed the rest outside. Nikui was the first to get a taxi and left without letting anyone else get in it.

Ryou managed to flag down a taxi and invited Anumi to join him. Anumi accepted happily then turned around with a glare that said. _If you want a ride find another taxi! _She then smiled childishly to Ryou and got in after he opened the door for her. He then got in closed the door and told the driver where to take them.

The rest left quickly and managed to get to the hotel in about fifteen minutes. They picked up their keys then headed to their rooms to drop off their bags, and some of them to go to sleep.

_End Chapter_

Well that's another chapter. Havoc is being done! Hope you enjoyed.

Ja Ne

Kaiyuku-kun & Sakura-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Duel Monsters World Tour**

"Blah"

'_Thoughts'_

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ') **unless in a _thought_ then its normal

_(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**_

"_**Quotes"**_

_**Summary: AU Parings: OcBakura OcJou YugixYami, SetoxYami OOCishness yaoi Kaiba Seto decides to host a new tournament called, Duel Monsters World Tour. Twelve Duelists have been chosen to compete for the title of DMWT champion. **_

**Okay! **Everyone just to let you know Sakura and I have been lately obsessed with the word "fuck" and this chapter is really disturbing in a funny way, then in a not so funny way. Two words, **_hentai pharaoh. _**So yah, brace yourselves for tears…and maybe hyperventilation because your laughing. Heh, at least I know a few people that would die reading this. Well on with the Fic!

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_Chapter Four: Hotel From Hell, and The Midnight Prankster_

Around two hours after the sunset almost everyone was asleep. Nikui and Anumi were walking back to their room with an unfathomable amount of ice. "Why in the name of hell did we need all this ice Kinu?" Nikui asked annoyed.

"_I like ice_." Anumi said sarcastically as she walked up to the door and slid the keycard into the door. She started to open the door when she heard another one close from a bit farther down the hall.

Her eyes met with the form of a naked Yami no Yuugi. Anumi dropped her ice and covered her mouth, while Nikui cursed because the ice bucket dropped on her foot. "What the fuck are you doing?" Nikui asked only to be silenced by Anumi who put a hand over her mouth and pointed to the pharaoh prancing across the hall to the Kaiba brother's room.

(AN: oh god…Hahaha! Dieing here!)

Nikui dropped her ice as well then tried really hard not to vomit. Anumi quickly picked up the buckets and grabbed Nikui's upper arm then began to run back to get more ice saying the whole time, "I've been scared for life…"

'_I have too.' _Nikui thought as she retrieved her arm and willingly followed the brunette.

Meanwhile Yami no Yuugi had knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When a short azure eyed boy answered the pharaoh instantly put a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. "Here's the deal Mokuba, you go and sleep in Jonouchi's room or I'll rape you."

Mokuba afraid to lose his virginity ran to the blonde's room and almost slammed the door shut.

Yami no Yuugi smirked as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him, making sure it was locked. '_I don't need any intruders.' _He thought walking over to a sleeping Seto.

"Amazing! He does sleep once in a while, and I thought he had insomnia."

Seto turned over in his sleep so his face was facing the ceiling and the pharaoh had a mischievous grin smack across his face as he walked over to the undefended CEO.

"There must be a logical reason why the fuck you need so much fucking ice." Nikui said hauling what looked like double the amount she had had before.

"If you really want to know," she tailed off as she opened the door to their room and placed the bucket down on the dresser. "Well I'll tell you after we clean up the ice we dropped."

"Why?" Nikui asked putting down her bucket and leaning on the dress crossing her arms. She had taken off her jacket and her red shirt was exposed as a short sleeve.

"Well," she tailed again," let me say one thing, chaos." An evil grin clear on her face.

"Really?" Nikui said mildly interested. "Sounds like fun."

"Good," Anumi said," because one: I doubt I could do this all by myself and two: if I get busted I want someone to get busted with me."

"Unlikely to happen." Nikui said opening their door and looking around. She picked up the ice on the floor and went to the bathroom and tossed it in the tub. "Lets get started who's first?"

"Dino Freak and Bug Boy." Anumi said grabbing a bucket and leaving the room. "We need to leave a light on and lock the door incase anyone _else _decides to _prance_ around." She said shivering.

"Right." Nikui said pocketing the room key and turning on the lights. She then followed Anumi out the door and locked it.

"Now to see if the door is unlocked." Anumi said mostly to herself, when she twisted the knob and it opened she was surprised. "These guys are idiots."

"True." Nikui said as Anumi walked in and looked around. "Messy bastards." She said as clothes were slug all over.

"I just hope their wearing clothes or this is going to be short lived." Anumi whispered as she tip-toed over to the beds.

"Here's an intelligent idea. Don't pull the coves off of them and you won't find out." Nikui whispered.

"Yah, yah." Anumi said as she picked up the bowl between them that sat on the dresser. "Hey go put some water in this."

"Fine." Nikui took the bowl and went to their bathroom. When she came back she looked really green.

"Are you okay?" Anumi asked.

"No."

"Okay." Anumi said. "You gonna tell me what it was?"

"No."

"Fine." She said taking the bowl and putting ice in it then putting their hands in the bowl. She then picked up a hanger and got a pair of bug-patterned underwear from the floor. "We can use this." She said. "That's all for here come on."

"What the hell is putting their hands in water going to do?" Nikui asked as they were out In the hall again.

"They're going to piss their beds." Anumi said checking the door to the girls' room, which opened. "Another idiot."

"I bet that they all turn out that way." Nikui said following Anumi.

Anumi just smirked as she and Nikui entered Anzu's, Mai's, and Rebecca's room. They were all spread out in a line Anzu and Mai got the beds and Rebecca had the floor in-between the beds.

"This is going to fun." Anumi said ecstatically. "Wait till what I have in stored for them."

"Whatever, just hurry will you." Nikui whispered, noticing a pair of scissors. She then picked them up and began to fiddle around with them.

Anumi turned around and her face lit up. "You're a genius." She said rushing over to Nikui and ripping the scissors out of her hand.

"Hey what was that for?" Nikui hissed rubbing her hand.

"We can use these, to do a little hair styling." Anumi says a grin playing across her lips as she turned and looked at the sleeping girls.

"I like the way you think." Nikui said joining Anumi as she began to cut a strand off of Mai's hair.

"A little snip here and a little snip there and wala." Anumi said backing away reviling a nearly bald Mai.

"Hey let me see those." Nikui said as she took the scissors from Anumi and walked over to Rebecca. "Lets see what the little girl would look like with short hair." She then began cutting the little girl's hair as Anumi looked around.

"Ahhh, now this is perfect." Anumi said picking up a bag full of make-up that was on the nightstand next to the beds. "We can use this as well. Oh and I like this lip gloss I think I'll take this for myself."

"There done." Nikui replied letting Anumi look, which was a bad idea because she almost busted into laughter if it wasn't for Nikui placing her hand over the brunette's mouth.

"That's perfect, now last but not least the biggest bitch of them all." Anumi said making her way over to Anzu.

"Are you going to cut her hair too?" Nikui asked.

"Nope, there will be no need she'll do that herself when she finds out what's been on her head." Anumi answers taking the coat hanger with the bug pattern underwear. She then takes another hanger and slowly places it over Anzu's head to her surprise the idiot did not stir.

"That's wonderful." Nikui said looking at the underwear on the girl's head. "Now what?"

"We place their hands in this water, and then we take a couple of bra's, skirts, and maybe a tube top." Anumi replies putting the girls hand in the water they had pre-prepared.

"Why do we need their clothes?" Nikui asked looking at Anumi like she was some crazy psycho.

"For the other people were going to prank, duh." Anumi answered rolling her eyes.

Nikui just blew it off and gathered the clothes they needed. After Nikui and Anumi were done with all they had to do with that room, they headed to their next victim. Which was room 94.

Nikui opened the door slowly to room 96 were she found Jonouchi spread over the bed and Mokuba sleeping silently in the other. "I guess this makes room number 3 of idiots."

Nikui said as Anumi stepped in the room.

"Geezz is everyone one idiots in this place?" Anumi asked looking at the oddly sleeping blonde.

"So what do we have planed for them?"

"I thought you were the one with all the ideas?" Nikui replied annoyed.

"I-owww look at this, little Kaiba has another toy for Anumi to take." Anumi said picking up a brand new PSP off the nightstand next to Mokuba's bed, and grinning wide. "He just has all the good stuff."

"I take that." Nikui said swiping the PSP from Anumi's hands. "I always wanted one of these."

"Hey that's mine!" Anumi says loudly but slaps her hand over her mouth. Jonouchi shifted in his sleep, Nikui and Anumi held their breath praying he wouldn't wake up over Anumi's big mouth.

"Will you kept it down you dumb ass?" Nikui said in a low growl.

"Then give it back." Anumi responded.

"No."

"Give it."

"No and if you don't shut up I'm going to leave you to do this all by yourself." Nikui threatened which shut up the brunette quickly.

Anumi just crossed her arms and pouted, as Nikui looked over at Jonouchi. Her face turned into a glare of disgust. "Oh, do I have something planed for you." She said almost too herself.

"What's your problem with him?" Anumi asked standing next to Nikui.

"It's something I wouldn't share it with you." Nikui said plainly.

Anumi just turned away with a very pissed off expression.

"This is going to be fun." Nikui said smirking to herself. "Now lets put a little make-up on you. Anumi? Hand me that dress we took."

Anumi walks over and hands her the dress. "What are you going to do with the dress?" Anumi asks dumbly.

"Put it on him stupid." Nikui replied annoyed. Anumi just nodded and helped Nikui put the dress on Jonouchi.

"It suits him very well, now all we need to do is add this." Nikui said wiping out bright red lipstick. "We're going to put the lipstick on him smudge it, then one of us will put kisses over the little Kaiba over there, so it looks like he tried and molest him." Nikui said with a snicker.

"Great but who's going to do the kisses?" Anumi asked as Nikui rolled her eyes.

"Ok Fine, I'll do it." Anumi said putting the lipstick on and placing kisses all over Mokuba's face. After she was done she placed their hands in the water Nikui prepared and left the room, but not before she decided to stuff the dress so it looked like Jonouchi had boobs, then Nikui spread perfume all over the sleeping blonde.

Meanwhile in Seto's room the Pharaoh found his way to snuggle up close to the sleeping CEO. He then began to kiss his neck softly. The brunette stirred in his sleep as he did this.

Yami no Yuugi smirked to himself as he continued to harass the sleeping Seto. Kaiba smiled to himself and let out a sigh of relaxation, which seemed to turn the Pharaoh on more.

The Pharaoh began to run his hands up his thighs, while a grin spread across his face. "Oh have I waited for this." Yami no Yuugi said staring to place kisses over Seto's face.

The CEO grinned in his sleep as the Pharaoh continued to place kisses over his face, then Yami no Yuugi started to unbutton the brunettes pajama top just top place kisses all over there.

"By the end of this night you will be mine Seto." Yami no Yuugi said to himself before ongoing what he was doing…

"How about this room?" Nikui asked pointing at room 95.

"Um don't you remember what happened earlier the naked Yuugi **prancing** towards Kaiba's room." Anumi said getting a sick expression. "There is no way in hell I'm going in that room to find…Argh! I don't even what to know what I'm going to find."

"Oh ok well how about this room then?" Nikui said walking down the hall. "We forgot about room 93."

"That's fine, if I remember correctly that was Otogi, Honda and Ryou's room." Anumi replied turning the doorknob. "This should be fun."

The girls entered the room to a rather noisy snore coming from Honda. Anumi gave a eerie expression which made Nikui wonder what exactly was one the stupid brunettes mind.

"Looks like they won the award for idiot number four, and what is the reason for sleeping in boxers man put some clothes on." Anumi replied looking at the boys sleeping peacefully.

"Heh, well stop looking at them and hurry up what your going to do." Nikui replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Anumi said walking over to Honda who was sleeping in Otogi's bed. "You have Otogi and I have Honda."

"Fine with me." Nikui replied before getting a smirk. She then pulled out some make-up and put it on Otogi's face, then she took a really skanky tube top which was Mai's and put it on. After that, for the finishing touch she put a purple skirt that was also Mai's on him.

Anumi who was enjoying putting make-up on Honda's face looked over at Nikui to see her work. She then turned away to see a very relaxed albino sleeping alone in his own bed. "Nikui finish up Honda I have something in stored for him." Anumi said pointing at Ryou.

Nikui then strolled over to Honda to finish what Anumi was staring which was giving him a buzz cut, then putting Anzu's bra on him plus stuffing it. Last but not least the matching thong that Nikui placed over his head with a coat hanger. After she was finished she watched Anumi to see what she was going to do to the albino.

"I think blue is a good color for him don't you think?" Anumi said holding up a limp hand showing Nikui perfectly painted nails.

"That's nice." Nikui said plainly a bored expression written over her face as she gave a shot yawn.

"Yes, and now for his toes." Anumi said painting Ryou's toenails with a baby blue nail polish.

"There all done with that. Thank god its fast drying nail polish." Anumi said handing Nikui the nail polish so she could put it up. "I got another idea."

Nikui raised an eyebrow, as a evil grin came over Anumi. "He would look good with pigtails. It's not like he doesn't have enough hair." Anumi said with a snicker.

After she was done with the pigtail which took a long time because Ryou has so much hair, she then put a little bit of make-up on him.

"What else are you going to do?" Nikui asked getting impatient over Anumi's obsession of really pranking Ryou.

"All we have left to do is place he hands in the water you have and then were going to go on to our last room." Anumi replied as Nikui handed her the water and she placed Ryou's hand in it.

Nikui began her way to the door but stopped when she didn't hear the brunette behind her. When she turned around the brown haired girl was drawing all over the albino's stomach with lipstick.

"Will you hurry." Nikui said annoyed. "You've done enough shit already."

"I think someone's tickle less!" Anumi whispered trying to hold back laughter as she drew all over Ryou's stomach.

Nikui growled with anger as she walked over and snatched the lipstick out of Anumi's hand. "I told you to come on."

"You're no fun!" Anumi pouted following Nikui out the door and back into the hall.

"Alright were back in the hall happy?" Anumi asked sarcastically still pouting.

"If I would of left you in there any longer you would probably of raped the poor boy." Nikui replied bored as she waved the lipstick around.

"Shut up!" Anumi mumbled under her breath blushing.

"Uh-huh, see?" Nikui asked as she walked down the hall. "This is the last room right? Well come on and let's get to it, I'm getting bored."

"Whatever." Anumi said pushing past Nikui and opening the door to the last room.

"What a bunch of losers, I swear if this is the competition I will have no problem kicking ass." Anumi smirked.

"In case you haven't forgot I'm in this tournament too." Nikui growled at the brunettes cockiness.

"I haven't forgot, that's why I made the comment." Anumi replied sarcastically. "Now lets destroy something shall we?"

"Do what you want. I'll just be look out, but if your not out of here in 10 minutes I'm going to leave you and lock you out of our room so you get busted." the black haired girl replied before walking out and closing the door.

"Who does she think she is talking to me like that." Anumi whispered to herself as she began to make her way over to Marik's bedside.

Nikui waited in the hall tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Anumi to finish her stupid little prank. When she came out she had a smirk plastered on her face.

"What are you smirking about?" Nikui asked.

"I gave that guy Marik a mohawk, oh and I left the tube of lipstick in that other guy Leon's pants and all the extra make-up and clothes there also." Anumi grinned as she headed down the hall towards her and Nikui's room.

"I can't wait to see the look on there faces when they wake up in the morning." Anumi said plopping down on one of the beds and folding her arms behind her head.

"I bet you can't" Nikui replied sarcastically. "I'm going to look over my deck, the duels start tomorrow. You should do the same."

"Nah. I'm going to bed."

"Fine but when you lose tomorrow." Nikui smirked.

"You'll see I won't lose." Anumi stated before kicking off her shoes and slipping under the bed covers. Before Nikui knew it the brunette was already asleep. Nikui spent almost the whole night looking over her card before exhaustion finally took over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Well that's the end of Chapter four! I can't wait to see the look of Seto's face when--!

Kaiyuku: You baka don't give it away!

Sakura: Anyway I'll have Chapter five up when ever Kai ever decides to come over to my house!

Kaiyuku: Whatever, well I hope you enjoyed!

Sakura & Kaiyuku: Ja Ne!


End file.
